To Seek Forgiveness
by Rosetta Starfire Stone
Summary: Taken place after the events of Suikoden III. The Silverberg brothers find themselves back at the Silverberg Manor trying to pick up the pieces of their lives. But will Caesar be able to forgive Albert’s actions during the war, or will the two be enemie


Title: To Seek Forgiveness

Author: Rosetta Stone

Date: October 24, 2006

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Suikoden III. They are the property of Konami.

Summary: Taken place after the events of Suikoden III. The Silverberg brothers find themselves back at the Silverberg Manor trying to pick up the pieces of their lives. But will Caesar be able to forgive Albert's actions during the war, or will the two be enemies for the rest of their lives.

The Second Fire Bringer War was finally over. The Grasslands were finally safe from Luc's evilness and everyone was finally able to accept peace. At this time the three leaders of Budehuc Castle were finally able to leave and continue on with their lives before the whole thing happened. Hugo and the Grasslanders made their way back to their village where Hugo was made Chief. Chris and her Zexen Knights made their way back to Brass Castle where they continued to protect and serve their country. Geddoe and his 12th Division Defense Force left to wander the land again, taking on odd jobs and Mercenary work for a living. Alia went with them as a trainee. Budehuc Castle became a place for visitors, and was well run by Thomas and his friends. Yes, peace was finally here, and everyone was finally able to live their lives to the fullest.

Caesar Silverberg, seeing now that his job was done, left Budehuc Castle. For the first part of his journey he tried to find the reason why his brother, Albert, was the better strategist, and to also find a way to surpass him. However, as time went on he felt that mission to be a waste and decided on going home. Silverberg Manor never looked so welcoming to the young man who had once cursed the place. With a soft sigh and an indifferent shrug of his shoulders, the red headed youth made his way into the place that he had once called home.

Upon entering, Caesar noticed a few things right off the bat. The hallways were as clean as ever, the servants rushing around doing their own duties, and there was no one there to greet him home. Granted he wasn't expecting a parade or anything, but he had been gone for over two years, you would think SOMEONE would be happy to see him home. After all, he had finally proven his worth, and was able to uphold the Silverberg name. True, he had once cursed the name, but hey it didn't help to keep it high up there as the names to know. A Silverberg was still a Silverberg, no matter how much you hate it. They still have the ability to do great things.

Looking around, Caesar realized that no one would be coming, decided to make his presence known in the only way he knew how.

"I'M HOME!!!!" The red headed youth yelled out as loudly as he could, his voice echoing along the white marble walls. A couple of passing servants glanced distastefully at him, but he ignored them.

The young man stood there for a few minutes and waited. He didn't have to wait for too long, because soon he could hear the tapping of shoes on the marble floor that indicated someone was coming. And by the light sound of the shoes, he had a pretty good idea who this person was.

Walking towards him was a tall and beautiful woman. She had long wavy red hair and a pair of compassionate green eyes. She wore a simple white gown and her hair was pulled back so it would not get into her eyes. When she noticed the young Silverberg standing in the arch way to the house her eyes lit up and a smile appeared on her aged elegant face.

"Caesar!" She cried out happily. Her voice was soft and serene, but held many different emotions. "You're finally home."

"Hello Mother." Caesar replied in a soft respected tone. "I hope you are feeling well."

Eleanor Silverberg quickly made her way over to her son and pulled him in a tight hug. Caesar could only stand there with a light blush on his face as his mother hugged him tightly to her, almost as if she was afraid he was going to vanish from her. The woman cried out happily as she held tight her youngest son before pulling back to give him a good check over. Caesar watched her with his normal lazy expression, waiting to see if she approved in what ever she saw.

"You're thin." She finally said after a few long minutes of silence. Her voice held a sense of disapproval as a frown appeared on her face. Caesar could only smile in response. "You must be hungry, what were those Grasslanders feeding you? You barely look like you have any fat on you what's so ever!"

"I'm fine mother." Caesar tried to reassure her, but the woman would hear nothing of it. With a strong tug, she began dragging her son through the halls and towards the kitchen.

"Oh that is so like you Caesar! You are not fine. You need some proper nourishment." Eleanor was complaining as they walked. "It seems like only yesterday you were running up and down these halls, hiding from your various tutors."

Caesar grinned at this. "And they have yet to catch me." He agreed with a laugh.

"Yes, we had to send Albert to find you. Bless his heart; I think he was the only one who truly knew you."

Caesar tensed up at the mention of his older brother. The two had left the war on bad terms, seeing they were enemies, and he wasn't sure if he could stomach talking about the elder Silverberg. He shook his head and smiled at his mother.

"Maybe he was, maybe he wasn't." Caesar muttered cryptically under his breath.

Eleanor glanced at her son suspiciously but didn't say anything about the subject. Her husband, George, had told her earlier that when Caesar was to arrive home, not to press him on the subject of his brother. Why this was, she didn't know, but she had a feeling this was a good time to not press the issue.

"So what are you hungry for my dear?" She asked instead.

"I don't care mother, what do we have?" Caesar asked curiously.

"We have the best, always the best for my precious sons." Eleanor replied with a proud smile as she led her son into the dinning room.

Caesar paused in the doorway and looked around. The dinning room, which was considered the place of gathering in the Manor, was just as Caesar remembered it to be. There was a large long table that could hold up to 25 occupants sitting comfortable around it. The table was made of oak and it was surrounded by 25 matching oak chairs. On the table were seven candlesticks. They were placed at even intervals along the large table. Each seat had a complete setting of dishware and silverware. All of the items placed on the table were the best crystal in the nation. Caesar snorted quietly at this. It seems his grandfather has yet to lose his idea of perfection. With a halfhearted shrug, the red headed youth followed his mother into the room and took a seat in his normal spot.

As he comfortably sat down he heard the loud rumble of the doorbell being rung. Raising his head towards the ceiling, he wondered who this new visitor might be. Eleanor paused also and glanced towards her son. Caesar noticed the slight hesitant look on her face but before he could question it, a servant appeared in the doorway.

"Lady Silverberg, you have a visitor." The servant explained with a low boy and stepped to the side to let the stranger enter.

Caesar turned his head to the door to see who it was, but he couldn't make out the person because they stood in the shadows of the hallway. Also he could decipher was the fact he was tall, and held himself in a proud arrogant way that slightly reminded the young Silverberg of his brother. Suddenly the stranger entered the room and Caesars eyes widened in shock and than narrowed in anger.

"You!" He yelled as he jumped to his feet. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Last time I checked, _little brother_, this was my house too." Albert replied coolly, a matching glare sent towards his brother. Turning towards his mother he offered her a bow. "Mother, I see you are well as usual."

"Albert, I'm glad you are finally home." Eleanor replied with a tight smile.

Caesars body began to shake with an uncontrollable amount of anger as he regarded the taller man in front of him. He had no desire to speak with the traitor or for any reason be in the same room as the older Silverberg brother. With a low growl he turned on his heels and began to take a new route to leave the room.

"Caesar! Wait, where are you going?" Eleanor asked in a slight panic.

"Anywhere but here. There's no way in hell I will stay in the same room as _him_." Caesar snapped, his voice dripping with venom as he glanced towards his mother. Turning completely around he offered her a low bow. "Please excuse me."

Caesar began to walk away when he heard the soft spoken voice of Albert.

"I told you he would be angry."

Caesars eyes widened in shock as he turned again to regard his mother and brother. Albert regarded him with his normal cool collected look, while Eleanor glanced nervously to the side.

"You knew? You knew he was coming!" He yelled at his mother, properties' forgotten. "Do you know what he did? Do you know what he did to _me_?"

"Caesar please, let's sit down and talk about this." Eleanor tried to reason with her son.

"I'd rather rot in hell than be in the same room as _him_." Caesar replied darkly as he left the room. Eleanor made an attempt to stop him but Albert placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Let him go Mother, this is not your battle. Caesar and I have a lot of fixing to do." He explained to her softly.

"I realize that, but you are both my children. I really dislike the idea of you two still fighting. The war is over!"

Albert sighed softly and shook his head. "For some, the personal war inside us still rages on."

Caesar made his way down the empty marble hallway to a door that was very familiar to him. Throwing it open, he stepped into the room that he once considered his own. The room was exactly how he remembered it. The walls were white and the carpet an earth green. There wasn't much in the room, only a small bed, a dresser, a desk, and a bookshelf. The bed had a green blanket and white pillows and was made of oak. The dresser, desk, and bookshelf, were also made by similar oak. The room was surprisingly clean, but Caesar had a feeling that had to do with his mother. After all, Caesar was in no shape or form neat, and he was pretty sure when he left all those years ago his room was a disaster.

"Well I guess this means I'm home." Caesar muttered before he closed the door behind him.

The young Silverberg made his way over to the small bookshelf and knelt down to see what he had there. Most of the books were strategy books or old journals of famous Silverberg's that he was forced to read in his younger days, but one book did catch his attention. It was an old ratted novel that he used to read in his spare time, and it usually helped him relax. With a small smile he grabbed the book and made his way to the bed. Flopping down ungracefully he opened the old book up and began to read.

A few hours into the book Caesar was interrupted with a knock on his door. With a sigh he marked his page before sitting up in his bed.

"Who is it?" He asked loudly.

"Albert." The person on the other side replied calmly.

Caesar glared at the door. "What do _you_ want?"

"We need to talk. Can I come in?"

Caesar was tempted of saying no and forcing his brother to stand there looking like a fool but decided against it. Calling his approval he set his book aside as he watched his brother enter the room. Now that he had the opportunity he silently regarded the taller man.

Albert hadn't changed too much since their last encounter. He still was a few feet taller than Caesar with his red hair neatly cut and his bangs to the side. His green eyes were as cold and collected as ever as they regarded the younger man on the bed. He still wore his traditional long white coat and dark boots. Albert stood silently as he watched Caesar observe him. After a few moments of silence he spoke.

"Do I meet your approval?" He asked calmly.

"I would rather not have to see you again." Caesar replied with a scowl.

"Well I guess it's too bad that you won't get what you want. How typical."

"What do you want?" Caesar snapped back.

"To seek forgiveness." Albert replied quietly.

"What?" Caesar asked in surprise. He stared at his brother suspiciously as the tall man closed the door and sat on Caesar's desk. "What games are you playing Albert? I am not in the mood for your tricks."

"No tricks Caesar. I understand that you might not be ready to accept my apology…"

"You got that right." Caesar snorted darkly.

"…But I'm here to make it." Albert continued on, ignoring his brother's comment.

Caesar met Albert's eyes and saw the honesty in them. With a small nod he spoke. "You got five minutes and than I want you out of my room."

Albert looked at him quietly before nodding his head. "I can understand why you are angry at me…"

"That's a no given idiot." Caesar muttered under his breath.

"Can I at least get five minutes without interruption?" Albert asked with a frown. His left eye twitched in disdain at Caesars actions. With a wave from his brother hand he continued. "You need to remember Caesar, we are Silverberg's. We are taught to fight in wars, and to win for the side we chose. But never in the years have that I was in Solbat for school did I ever thought I would have to fight against you in a war."

Albert sighed and shifted his gaze to where Caesar's window was. The window looked out in the garden that was behind the house. "I'm pretty sure you remember the stories of Odessa and Mathiu and their views of war. I never thought I could live with myself and the idea of fighting my own flesh and blood. I never wanted you as an enemy, Caesar, it just happened that way. It's funny really. I knew that with all the problems Luc was causing I knew you would be drawn to the cause. Even though you fight the idea of being a strategist, your Silverberg blood still pulled you to Budehuc Castle. I guess I have that Apple woman to thank."

Albert paused again and met Caesars gaze. The younger man watched him quietly, trying not to express any expression or emotions on his face. Albert took this as a sign to continue and sighed lightly.

"Caesar, the hardest part of this war was every time I had to face you, it was not as your older brother, but as your enemy." Albert whispered softly. "I'm…sorry…for what I had done."

Caesar remained silent on his bed and stared at Albert in a shocked surprised. The red headed youth had nothing to say to his older brother's apology. Albert shifted nervously before straightening up again.

"I guess my five minutes are up. I will let you be." He said softly before bowing his head. Turning around he grasped the door knob to Caesar's door and quietly opened it. Pausing for a moment he turned his head slightly towards Caesar and spoke. "I will be in the Silverberg Garden if you wish to talk about this. I understand if you find it hard to accept my apology but please take the time to consider it."

With that said Albert quietly excited the room and shut the door behind him. Caesar stayed in his spot silently for a few minutes, gapping towards the spot his brother once stood. Finally he seemed to be able to gain some control on his mouth.

"The ass-whole!" He yelled angrily. Jumping to his feet he went to the window and glared out towards the different arrangement of flowers that made up the Silverberg Garden. "I can't believe he would actually have the balls to do that. I…ugh! I can't stand him! What does he expect me to do, just suddenly jump to his forgiveness and forget that everything that has happened the last few months? I…I…I have no idea what I'm going to do…"

Caesar sighed and rested his head on the window sill. Looking out he was surprised to see not his brother wandering through the vast arrangements of flowers, but another important Silverberg figure. Deciding that if anyone was to know how to decide on this situation it would be this guy. So, with his usual lazy grin, Caesar quickly left his room and headed towards the garden.

"Grandfather! Grandfather!" Caesar called out as he walked towards the other standing man.

Caesar watched as the elderly man he called his Grandfather turned around and watched him approach. Age was something unaffected to a man like Leon Silverberg, for the elderly man didn't look more that a little over forty years old. Dressed in his traditional gray pants and brown trench coat the only sign of age he showed was the thin lined wrinkles on his face. His hair was still ebony black but Caesar knew if he looked close enough there would be a strand of gray or two. The head of the Silverberg family regarded his grandson with a lightly smile on his face.

"Caesar, I had heard that you have arrived home today." He spoke, his voice low and deep.

Caesar bowed to his Grandfather and smiled. "Yes, I am glad to be home."

"I take it than that your business in the Grasslands was successful?"

"We won the war and now they are in the middle of rebuilding the land that was destroyed."

"Very good." Leon approved with a nod and smile. He noticed Caesar's shift in body posture. "But I take it this conversation is not about the war. Perhaps it's in regard to the other Silverberg member who has arrived home today."

"Grandfather…you know what he did during the war correct?" Caesar asked, looking at the face on the person he most respected but also despised.

"He chose the side that he felt to be right." Leon replied with a nod.

"Right? Luc was planning on destroying everything! He wasn't right, he was mad!" Caesar cried out in disgust.

"You must remember that in war both sides are right in their cause and wrong." Leon explained calmly to his grandson. His tone of voice showed this was a debate the two had often. "War is about two opposing sides with clashing opinions. To this Luc fellow, his actions were the right of the world and he is able to justify it. As is the way with war."

Caesar grumbled under his breath about this for a moment, his grandfather watching with a small grin on his face.

"However the case may be, you brother has shown great courage coming back here and facing you." Leon continued quietly.

Caesar looked up and met the older mans eyes. "What should I do?"

"What you think is right and just."

"But what if I'm wrong?"

"You will only be wrong if you doubt your discussion. But if you approach Albert and give him the answer that YOU want, than that is the correct answer. You must decide what is the most just in your mind."

Caesar looked away from the piercing gaze that made his grandfathers dark eyes. Crossing his arms he glared in concentration at the set of plants to the left of the pair. They were red and slowly in bloom but Caesar took no note of this. His eyes seemed to see past the beautiful flowers in front of him as he thought about what his grandfather was telling him.

"I don't know if my answer will be the right one…" Caesar muttered softly.

"Caesar, my boy, you already know what your answer will be. You have known for a long time."

Caesar glanced over at his grandfather and slowly nodded his head. "I guess you're right."

"Of course I am." Leon replied with a smirk. "Now, let us move to another topic that has been on my mind. Where is that Miss Apple you were traveling with?"

"She told me that she had some unfinished business to do before she came here." Caesar replied as he recalled the conversation he had with his mentor a few weeks ago. "Something about visiting an old friend."

"Shu." Leon agreed with a nod and knowing smile. "I understand now."

Caesar glanced at the older man in curiosity but shrugged his shoulders indifferently. "Alright, I don't want to know. Well I need to go back in."

"Very well, take care, my boy."

"Grandfather." Caesar replied respectfully as he bowed to the head of the Silverberg household. Turning around he made his way inside the house to talk to one more person before he met with his brother.

"Father?' Caesar called as he knocked on a large wooden door in front of him.

"Caesar? Is that you son?" A low and deep voice asked on the other side of the door. Caesar could hear the man on the other side move around and grinned.

"Yes father, it's me." Caesar announced loudly enough so the man on the other side could hear him.

"Come in, come in."

Caesar opened the large wooden door and stepped into the room that was his fathers study. The study was a large room that was located on the East Wing of the Manor. It was tinted a dark red with oak wood desk and bookcases filled with different books. Sitting behind the large oak desk was a tall dark haired man. The man had think dark hair and a pair of dark brown eyes. A pair of slim rimed black glasses rested on his eyes and he wore a dark shirt and pants. The man raised his head at the sound of the door closing and a small smile appeared on his lips as he took in Caesar.

"Caesar, my son, you've grown." George Silverberg commented proudly.

"I have." Caesar calmly replied as he dipped his head in respect of his father's presence. George scoffed angrily at the action and rose from his seat. Walking around the desk he made his way towards Caesar. Standing in front of his son he placed two large hands on the young mans shoulders and grinned impulsively. The grin was common to the one Caesar usually had on his face, carefree and lazy.

"Caesar, I thought I told you to never regard me in such a sense. My father isn't here so there is no need for properness." George commented lightly. Caesar met his fathers gaze and a small smirk appeared on his father.

"Sorry dad, old habits die hard." Caesar replied in his normal carefree voice. George laughed at his and pulled his son in a tight friendly hug.

"Oh Caesar, I've missed you so much. It's been an utter bore around here without you keeping me company."

"I bet." Caesar commented dryly, thinking about his grandfather and mother. George laughed again and shook his head. A roughish grin appeared on his face as he led his son to the leather chair that he was occupying earlier and sat him down.

"Tell me about your adventures. Word of your great victory has made its way all the way out here. I want to hear all the details about how you defeated this Luc fellow and your brother."

In George's eyes Caesar has always been the favorite child. Albert was the intelligent and disciplined one of the two and was usually the one who had all the praise from Leon, but Caesar possessed something that was not seen in Albert. Caesar possessed a childlike innocence that George adored so much, and loved to bring out, much to the distaste of his wife. The pair got along with each other really well and it was hard when Caesar went off traveling with Apple. Having his son back home was a great feeling for George.

"I'm here for a different reason dad. I want to ask your advice on something, and than afterwards I will tell you all about the Grasslands war." Caesar promised with a small smile.

"Does this have to do with the return of my other son?" George asked in a knowing tone. Caesar grinned impulsively and nodded his head. "What do you want to ask?"

"He asked me for forgiveness and I don't know if I'm ready to accept it." Caesar explained quietly, his head ducking in shame.

"Caesar," George began quietly. He placed a fatherly hand on the red head's shoulder. Caesar raised his head to look at the man, a small, desperate look in his eyes. "Albert is your brother and the two of you love each other very much. We all make mistakes, and the one that Albert made was against you, but that in no way was out of hatred. He's hurting. You and Albert were very close before he left for school and now he realizes how much he misses it. But Caesar, I can't tell you what answer you should give your brother. You may forgive him or you may not. What ever the choice may be is your own, and you are the only one who can decide it. But remember, your mother and I love you and your brother very dearly. We are proud of you."

Caesar nodded his head at this and offered the standing man a smile. It was small and forced out, but a smile none the less. George smiled at this and patted Caesar on the shoulder.

"Thanks dad, I think I know what I'll do." Caesar explained with another nod of his head.

"I'm glad." George replied with a grin as he ruffled up his son's hair. "Now you better get going and talk with your brother. I believe the rumor is he is waiting in the garden?"

"That's where he told me to meet him when I came up with my answer."

"Then you better get going."

Caesar nodded once more and stood up out of the chair. Throwing his arms around the taller man, he gave his father a tight hug before making his way to the oak doors.

"Caesar!" George called as the young man pulled open the door. Caesar turned around and glanced at his father curiously. George smiled widely. "I love you son."

"I love you too dad." Caesar replied sincerely, a grin on his own face. "I'll see you at dinner."

And with that Caesar exited the room and made his way down the hallway. His mind was made up of what he would tell Albert when he arrived at the garden.

When Caesar entered the garden for the second time that evening, nervousness couldn't even begin to describe the feeling present in his stomach. The time was a lot later in the evening and the sky was dark. The only lights that were illuminated were the twinkling stars above and the full moon. Walking along the now dark stoned path he made his way towards the center of the garden where he spoke with his grandfather earlier. Standing next to the statue that was once studied by the old man was the young man that caused Caesar's nerves to go haywire on him.

Albert stood with the same collected calmness that he always possessed, but Caesar could tell that he was nervous as well. His hands were clutched behind his back and his eyes were staring at the statue. Staring, but not focusing on the tall white marble piece in front of him. His eyes more were looking past in, into a vast nothingness as his mind went through many different thoughts. Caesar paused a few feet behind the taller man and cleared his throat loudly to announce his presence. Albert jumped slightly and quickly spun around to look at his brother. Caesar couldn't control the smirk that appeared on his face.

"Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt you or anything."

"No, it's ok." Albert reassured. He looked away from Caesar and back up to the statue. "To be honest, I'm surprised you came."

"So am I. But we need to talk and seeing as you gave me an opportunity, I would like to take it."

Albert nodded his head at this and looked back at Caesar. There was a silence between them as the two regarded each other. Albert eyes were his usual cool collected glance, while Caesar's eyes held a nervous skittish look.

"Did you think about what I said?" Albert finally asked after a while, his voice quietly breaking through the silence.

"I have." Caesar admitted with equal quietness.

"And?" Albert probed.

"And at this moment I am unable to forgive you." Caesar began. He held up a hand to silence Albert when the older brother opened his mouth. "Let me finish Albert. There are a lot of open wounds left from the war that have yet to heal, and there are some actions you took that I am unable to accept at the moment. But in time, I do believe I can forgive you. We have a lot of things to work out before I will be ready to fully forgive you. But I am willing to work it out if you are."

"I am." Albert agreed softly.

"I'm glad." Caesar admitted with a small smile. Dropping his gaze down to the cold ground he spoke again. His voice was soft and slightly hesitant as he spoke his next words. "I've missed you brother. I am glad to see you again."

Albert didn't reply to this, instead he took two large steps forward and pulled Caesar in a tight brotherly hug. Caesar wrapped his arms around Albert's waist and silently cried in the taller man's jacket as Albert softly soothed him. The two Silverberg brothers stood in that position for a long time, tears spilling willingly out of their eyes as their hearts began to slowly mend from all the pain that happened through the war. The only witnesses to this tender moment were the twinkling stars above.


End file.
